


Familiar's Forest

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Meeting, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Meet Ugly? Magnus is hurt so..., Slight Mentions of an Injury, Warlock Alec Lightwood, familiar magnus bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM500: (Picture is shown inside)While on his way to a Seelie portal a warlock, Alec, finds more in the forest than he expects.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Familiar's Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! o/
> 
> This idea came to me randomly and I will be continuing it in 2021.
> 
> I have too much planned for 2020 to do it this year but I promise there will be a series that follows this fic.
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Alec sighed as he kept trudging through the heavy snow. As he pulled his coat tight he sent a small thank you to past him for having the foresight of casting a self-warming spell on his clothing before he left his cottage. 

He understood that his sister loved spending time in the Seelie Realm and Alec supported her in her adventures since it made her happy and has also made Warlock and Seelie relationships easier in the last century. 

What he wasn’t fond of was being invited to Seelie parties only to be sent to the middle of a frozen forest to hopefully find the Seelie portal he needs to cross to their realm. Alec had teleported near to where Izzy had told him the portal would be waiting but had to walk the rest of the way. 

Alec had no intentions of being the first warlock to try and test what happens when a Seelie portal and Warlock portal meet. He already had enough scars from Izzy’s and Jace’s experiments, he didn’t need to make his own. 

Luckily unlike earlier, the wind was nothing more than a small caress currently. Because of that though, the unpleasant sounds emitting from the depths of the trees started to be more notable. 

Alec’s magic started to wrap itself carefully around the warlocks’ hands, waiting for the call to action from its host as the heavy panting and crunching noises got closer.

Alec searched frantically around the tree line to try and pinpoint the source of the noise. He was startled when he was met with golden canine eyes glaring back at him through the trees. The large eyes kept getting closer as Alec could not only see but also hear the noises getting closer. 

The warlock noticed the abnormal way the pitch-black wolf carried itself as it made its way towards him. When the canine was a few feet away from Alec it stopped in its tracks and stared up at him or more specifically it seemed like the wolf was observing Alec’s magic.

Alec could see the wolf’s front left paw drawn up protectively to stop further injury. 

Before Alec could catch it, navy blue threads of his magic started to wrap itself around the injured wolf without the warlock’s consent or instruction to do so. 

Alec watched as the wolf happily accepted his magic’s charity. The wolf slowly made its way towards the warlock and tentatively put their snout into Alec’s still open hand. 

Alec’s breath stuttered as he felt his world tip sideways before realigning to grant the warlock clarity on what had just happened. 

His magic had protected his familiar. 

Alec had a familiar. 

For warlocks, a familiar like them were immortal and had a deep connection to the warlock’s magic. Familiars were shifters so he wondered why his familiar was in their animal form rather than their human. 

Alec would have to find this out later, right now he needed to make sure his familiar was okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) feel free to join us if you are 18+
> 
> My Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop any questions or prompt requests/suggestions in my Ask Box 🌻


End file.
